


Skulker's Mistake

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeder Crab, Cock Hugger, Cock Tail, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Skulker goes after an ancient creature in the ghost zone, hoping by using it he can bring down Danny Phantom. Danny gets grabbed by the creature, and is forever changed. Thanks to his ghost powers he’s able to hide his new tail, but he can’t repress his new desires. Cock Tail Cock Hugger Macro Hyper Danny/Harem
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Skulker, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Skulker’s Mistake

Skulker goes after an ancient creature in the ghost zone, hoping by using it he can bring down Danny Phantom. Danny gets grabbed by the creature, and is forever changed. Thanks to his ghost powers he’s able to hide his new tail, but he can’t repress his new desires. Cock Tail Cock Hugger Macro Hyper Danny/Harem

Chapter 1 

Skulker was the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter, or at least he used to be, since battling Danny Phantom and being bested time and time again he’s been considered a joke. The secret about his intimidating form simply being a robot exoskeleton hasn’t helped his credibility. No matter what upgrades he got, no matter what technology he interfaced with he still hadn’t beat Danny and the boy was just getting stronger and stronger. 

To make matters worse he’d been made a pawn of stronger ghosts time after time and it wasn’t getting him anywhere. Ghosts were slowly beginning to lose fear of him. Even the Box Ghost wasn’t taking him seriously anymore. Countless ghosts were taking the risk and dabbling in dangerous forces, Vlad went after the treasures of the Ghost King, the Box Ghost messed with Pandora’s Box, Ember tried to harness the power of a cursed song from the dawn of time, even Danny messed with the Ghost Knight’s sword. The ghost zone was a strange and mysterious place, even some of the oldest ghosts didn’t know the full depth of it. There were rumors, legends, and the like some were true some were just ghost stories, ironically told by actual ghosts. 

He went through a few of his old trophies recalling an ancient creature said to be found in the Ghost Zone. These creatures were said to be so dangerous it’d be disastrous to disturb them. Skulker didn’t care anymore, if they were that dangerous than they’d be the perfect hunting beast to set on Danny. 

Skulker searched through some of the darkest and most dangerous areas of the Ghost Zones. It was called the Realm of Nightmares, as these ancient terrors were the stuff nightmares are made from. Most of these ancient powers were retired and just wanted peace and quiet, but just because they were retired didn’t mean they weren’t extremely dangerous. 

These ghosts had their time to shine in the old days, and even got a kick out of terrifying the humans, but times changed. So with it the fears of the era changed, but it was a testament of their power that they were still remembered in the nightmares of man. 

Not even a hunter like Skulker was foolish enough to mess with them, but one special creature had his targets locked on. ‘Just you wait welp, you’ve humiliated me for the last time, this creature won’t only best you it’ll give you a taste of humiliation like you’ve never seen before!’ he chuckled.

His target was known by many names, from different languages, to ancient tongues, and even named to be a specific species all its own. Legends say some worshiped this creature while others feared it. Though an attempt was made to purge this creature from the living world it simply made its new nest in the bowls of the Ghost Zone, laying dormant and untouched. 

‘According to the legend, these Breeder Crabs hatch from eggs and latch onto a sacrifice forever changing them.’ Skulker smirked. ‘From what I heard these sacrifices ended up creatures of humiliation and lust, slaves to pleasure and craving stimulation. I’ll reduce you from a warrior to a beast and the best part is you’ll thank me for it!’ he chuckled. 

Skulker made his way to the den of these beasts. The area was dark and damp, and there was a weird form of ectoplasm lining the walls. “Some place...” he scanned for any signs of life but something was interfering with his technology. “No matter I just need to find an egg, store it, and drop it off at the welp’s home.” he chuckled. 

He searched around for a bit but wasn’t finding anything. “Was the legend of the breeder crabs a hoax?” he pondered. “Maybe this is just some abandoned ghost zone.” 

Skulker tried every scan and scope he had but something was off. “Maybe something is here after all, if its powerful enough to hide from my scopes.” With so much strange ectoplasm around there had to be some ghost around. 

He kept exploring deeper not realizing the danger he was getting into. He soon reached a pit of darkness, he activated his suit making it glow as he entered a deeper cavern. All at once his sensors responded. “What the hell?” he was suddenly surrounded, enemies on all sides. “The hell is going on?” 

Skulker shot out a few flares, these lit up the room and there were eggs...lots and lots of eggs! Before Skulker could act a strange creature jumped and latched onto his face. The armored ghost chuckled. 

“Sorry but that won’t work on me.” even as the creature tightened his hold on him. Suddenly his suit released a powerful electric shock forcing the creature off him. He blasted the creature and reduced it to nothing. 

An egg opened up and another creature jumped at him only for Skulker to shoot it down. “These are the ancient creature? What a joke, you aren’t so tough. Still...” he captured one of the eggs. “I got what I needed!” 

He turned on the booster jets launching into the air and out of the pit. What Skulker didn’t know there was something down there, something that made those eggs, and a creature far more dangerous. It lurked in the shadows and was watching, it was not pleased!

-x-

Skulker kept the egg in an advanced ghost container similar to the one he had once trapped Danny in, it kept the powers of the creature sealed and allowed it to remain dormant for the ride through the ghost zone. 

He made it to the human world and zoomed towards the Fenton home. It was late and the family was down for a well deserved rest safely protected under the Fenton Shield, an ecto energy repellent ghost shield that repelled even the most powerful of ghosts. Skulker had his way in though, using a jammer to knock out the shield for 10 minutes, more than enough time for him to slip in. 

Skulker turned invisible/intangible and phased right through the walls and into Danny’s room. He chuckled and set the box down containing the egg, and activated a time for it to open. ‘Five minutes should do the trick.’ he opened the window and left the room. 

Danny’s ghost sense triggered causing him to awaken shivering from the cold. He saw his window was open, so half asleep walked over and shut it before getting back in bed, not noticing the little present Skulker left in his room. He got comfortable in his sheets before falling back to sleep. 

Skulker used some fancy high tech goggles. “Just you wait ghost child soon your life will become a whole lot more troublesome and my entertainment will increase.” his alarm went off and the box freed the egg inside. 

The change in temperature had an effect, it began to sweat and alter the state of the room. Every few seconds the egg seemed to spritz something in the air, making the room warmer. Danny began to toss and turn in his sleep and ended up kicking off his blanket and was exposed in his night shirt and boxers. 

A strange form of ectoplasm began to secrete from the egg turning Danny’s room into the perfect condition for prey. An aroma filled the air and with every breath Danny took, he began to get hotter. His dreams changing to something more lewd. 

His penis stirred, bulging his underwear until it became a full tent. Danny drooled as his deepest darkest fantasies began to play out. “Mmmm,” he moaned softly just as the egg opened fully. The breeder crab crawled out of the egg scurrying across the floor towards Danny’s bed. 

Skulker expected it to go for the face like the ones in the pit did to him, but no. This breeder crab had another target in mind, and Danny’s clothes provided no barrier or protection. One touch from the crab and the underwear turned intangible and fell through his bed and the floor. 

Danny hissed as his cock met the altered air, only to moan as with each passing second he felt good. The creature latched onto his crotch, it’s long spider like limbs stretching around his waist and gripping tightly to his rear, it’s lower legs went between his thighs, the grip on his butt cheeks caused his hole to become exposed and twitch. 

The creature’s body secreted a resin that eradicated Danny’s pubes leaving him perfectly smooth. It’s tail ran along the length of his cock, small pads underneath massaging his length to have it reach it’s maximum arousal. Danny felt strange, and he was slowly being pulled awake, only to get jolted awake by a very strange sensation. 

At the end of the creature’s tail was a cock-like stinger that was aimed right at his piss slit. With one sudden thrust Danny’s cock was penetrated and plugged all at once. “Ahhh...” he jolted up, eyes blown wide as his penis started getting fucked. The creature retracted its stinger only for it to shoot forward reaching a little deeper each time. “What the hell?!” Danny cursed.

He tried to grab the creature and pull it off but it’s hold on him was too great. Each tug just made the creature squeeze his butt cheeks, making him gasp and moan. “I’m going gho-aaahhhh!” He tried to transform but it didn’t work. 

His ghost powers were full on the fritz, no ecto energy, no ghostly wail, no intangibility, he was basically human so long as the creature had him dead to rights. His penis twitched and pulsed, the underside bulging as the stinger slid deeper and deeper. “It’s fucking my coc-aaaahhh!” he began to drool. 

Danny’s 7 inch penis was twitching and pulsing as he got the sounding of his life. The stinger was creating a friction in his rod making his cock want to explode. He wanted to cum but couldn’t, his balls began to itch the need to cum scratching at his mind. 

He panted and moaned, fisting his bed sheets as the stinger fucked his cock, inch by inch until his full length was penetrated. “Ahhh!” his toes curled as he had a dry orgasm. 

The creature came, a strange substance getting pumped into him. Much like when he entered the ghost portal and had ghost essence merge with his dna, this goo getting pumped into him non stop was merging with him. His eyes rolled up as his balls started to grow. “Nnnnhhh!” 

His nuts had tripled in size was the first step of the change. Soon his rod began to grow and expand, the little pads massaging his length. “Whoa!” he gained girth and length, his once modest length doubled in size. A mighty 14 inch rod was now towering from his crotch, the creature’s body extending to compensate. 

The groping to his ass and the special fluid caused Danny’s ass to grow plumper and thicker for balance. He felt a tingling above his ass, and his balls got bigger one final time as a long phallic tail grew. Danny was so high on pleasure the fact he just grew a tail didn’t even register. 

His exposed hole was the target for the phallic appendage as his tail curled and the tip rubbed his puckered entrance. The special pre-cum that leaked from the cock tail worked as the ultimate lube a combo of ectoplasm, pre-cum, and something else. 

Danny moaned as his cock tail plunged into his ass, claiming his anal cherry for himself. His eyes glowed as his pupils turned into hearts. The creature finished with its work retracted its stinger and faded away. “Ohh!” Danny grabbed his huge rod and began to jerk off as his cock tail plunged into ass rocking back and forth as he worked his length. 

His cock and tail were linked, his balls having grown massive to produce semen for both. With his cock tail creating a mouth watering friction in his ass, his tight rear squeezing his new appendage lovingly, and working his penis it didn’t take long for the virgin to cum. 

The giant balls lurched and his cock erupted and showered himself with semen while the cock tail pumped a huge amount inside him. Danny passed out from the experience while Skulker busted a gut. 

“This is better than I could have dreamed, I’m gonna get more of those eggs and use them as my hunting beasts, no matter how powerful a ghost is they’ll fall to their power!” 

To be continued…

Skulker returns to the pit, only to find a much stronger creature waiting for him. His greatest dream is turned into a nightmare! 


	2. Skulker's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Skulker’s Mistake

Skulker couldn’t believe how well his plan worked. Now Danny Phantom would be consumed by his own lust. “That runt will never get in my way again!” With his plan seemingly a success, he decided to move onto phase two. He’d collect more of those eggs, and use them to humiliate all those that had mocked him in the past. ‘Vlad, Walker, Fright Knight, all of them, anyone who dared to mock the great hunter!’ he smirked wickedly as he returned to the ghost zone. 

In theory after he punished his enemies, he could even sell the beasts to the highest bidder. He could get rid of his enemies, make a killing, and even keep a few as his hunting dogs. A perfect plan in his mind. 

When he returned to the domain, but something was different. The place was giving off heat, there was more ooze dripping from the ceiling and walls. “Did coming here last time mess with the area?” Skulker had little knowledge of this place so this could in theory be a common occurrence. 

His censors and scanners were going haywire again, but he didn’t care or really take notice. He thought he could just get in and get out like before. As he went deeper into the tunnels, something went wrong. 

Zzzt zzzt zzztt spud spud crash! 

Skulker’s jets malfunctioned, and he was forced to plummet into the tunnels below. “What the hell?!” he gasped. Now none of his mechanical systems were working. ‘Systems down, how is this possible?’ Everything was on the fritz. 

He tried to move, but things were glitching and he had a hard time moving. All weapon systems were in the red, defense systems were failing. Even his vision systems were glitching on and off. He tried to look around and the eggs were opening. 

The breeder crabs jumped out and scurried towards Skulker. They tried to grab his face, his crotch, even his ass. “You fools even without my weapons and defenses, you can’t hurt me!” he crushed the one off his face. What people tended to forget was Skulker’s manly muscular form was what the ghost desired. His real body was a small puny ghostly blob with very little power. 

He built his phantom suit to intimidate, as well as hold all his many weapons. The breeder crabs on his crotch and ass, had nothing to effect as Skulker hadn’t made his suit anatomically correct, and the rear just had an emergency exit for his real body to escape if he was ever captured. He got the critters off him and they scurried away. 

Skulker tried to force his suit into emergency repairs but even that wasn’t working. “Damn it what is happening?!” He tried to turn invisible but one drip from the ceiling caused his invisibility to come undone. 

Slither Slither Slither 

“Screeee!” A noise sent chills through Skulker, as he turned his head to see a far, FAR larger creature. 

“Oh mama!” The massive breeder crab latched onto Skulker, with long massive tentacles. “That won’t stop me!” he tried to go intangible but the creature’s hold prevented it. “My powers!” 

The creature spewed some gas, causing the clothing on Skulker’s back to dissolve leaving only his metal body. “Haa do your worst, this is just my armor, you can’t hurt me!” Smaller tentacles shot and coiled around Skulker’s head as a massive tentacle shot from the creature and invaded the robot’s mouth. 

Skulker’s vocal system is muffled. “Damn I’m gonna have to eject!” That was the plan but tentacles were twisting and curling and locking every entry and exit. The creature’s main tentacle reached his main body. “No...you can’t do this...I am the hunter...I am the predator...I am...” the tentacle plunged into his mouth. 

The giant cock hugger encased Skulker’s entire body. Skulker was no longer the hunter, he was prey to something older and stronger than him. As soon as he came to this place he was the prey. He thought he was the ultimate hunter, but he poked a beast he never had a chance of defeating. Coming here the first time was his first mistake, but his biggest one was coming back. 

Skulker felt his existence shifting as the mighty creature twisted his very soul. His physical form melted, becoming the blood/ectoplasm that flowed through his veins. The metal shell that once was his armor, had become his flesh. His cybernetic skeleton was made into his bones, and the bionic circuitry was made into his veins and muscles. 

Organs were constructed, and what was once a faux body of armor and weapons was now a ghostly, breathing, body! The man manifested a rather sizable penis and a full set of testicles, his ass was made rounder and existed purely for mating. His flame hair was made into actual hair, but could ignite in rage or passion. His weapons were made into ectoplasm and fueled his powers. 

Power, speed, flight, all increased. As a ghost who suffered from a lack of ectoplasm, he had it in spades now. The creature force feeding him it, through his ass, his mouth, and his new penis. His new balls grew larger and larger, a strong urge to cum overwhelming his mind. 

His new body was soon complete, but the creature wasn’t done with the hunter. Tentacles latched onto his nipples, turning his new bits into powerful erogenous zones. Other tentacles caressed and massaged his new flesh, stimulating his muscles. The creature played with his cock and balls, teasing him and getting his body used to his new appendage and all the pleasure it can give to him. 

This was his sacred rod, one he long since had forgotten having. The pleasure radiating through his form, re-igniting a long lost passion. More tentacles joined in, slipping into his ass, massaging and working his new prostate. His inner walls were worked open and massaged with ectoplasm coating them helping make his ass not only flexible but welcoming. 

Soon his transformation will be complete. His mind was the last thing played with. It took some time to turn the man. The hunter was dead, the prey had been caught, the ghost that he was now dead. Skulker was reborn given new purpose.

-x-

After the creature had finished its work it melted away, merging with the surrounding area. Skulker rose to his feet, his body felt warm and tingly all over. “Ugh my head!” He stood in all his naked glory. 

He ran his fingers through his fine green hair, he was still rocking the goatee, he also had some manly hair on his pits and a thick nest crowning his crotch. Skulker stood up, feeling strength flow into his legs and arms. He lazily ran his fingers through his pubes. Skulker felt different. “Whoa...this is me?” He flexed his muscles, doing some moves to make his pecs pop and his abs ripple. 

Skulker got a whiff of his natural musk and it had his cock twitching. “Hello there!” He chuckled and began to work his penis. “This feels awesome!” He squeezed his length and moaned, pumping himself faster and faster until his heavy balls were jiggling. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, ohhh yeah!” 

His body was surging with ecto energy, the urge to cum building in his balls. He could feel his heart racing. This was all so strange and yet so familiar. Something he had forgotten from long long ago. It was back...surging with every beat of his heart. 

Pleasure, excitement, it was all coming back to him as he was cumming. “Fuck yes!!” Skulker moaned as he came, shooting his thick ghost seed into the air and splattering the ground. “Oh man that was amazing!” His rod was still stiff even after that powerful release.

“This body, this power, this is everything I’ve every dreamed!” he laughed. He conjured up some ectoplasm and it turned into weapons. “I can feel it, my ectoplasm will absorb weapons and make them one with my power. I don’t need a suit of armor any longer. With this body I am GREAT!” He laughed and laughed. 

His smirk grew wide. “But you know, that little ghost punk is still out there, maybe I should put my cock to good use...” he stroked his cock some more. Then he felt it, a intense tingling in his ass. “No...that’s not it...that’s not what I want...” his fingers slid into his tight hole. “Not to fuck, but to be fucked!” 

Skulker began to drool, playing with his cock and ass in tandem. His climax wouldn’t be found so easily this time. His fingers weren’t enough, he needed something bigger, harder, stronger! “I need my master!” He fell to his knees moaning in desperation. No longer driven by the hunt of others, Skulker craved to serve. He would serve, he would love, honor, and obey the one he let get away. 

He had turned Danny Phantom into his master by unleashing the cock hugger upon him. His balls were aching to release again. “Nnnn! Master...must get to master!” his ectoplasm morphed into his jet wings. He could have made clothes for himself but off he flew, escaping the caves. 

Skulker would return here, upon his masters orders, the game was only just beginning. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Danny was in a daze after fucking himself silly. His new appendage continued to fuck his tight ass all through the night. When he woke up he found he had been sleeping in a puddle of his own semen, his stomach bulging from all the cum pumped inside him.

The cock tail pulled out of his now wrecked ass, a stream of cum gushing out as his insides tried to correct themselves. His insides had modified, absorbing Danny’s semen and the creature’s fluid, his hole obtained fresh new nerve endings. His tight ring of muscle was slightly swollen and sensitive.

Everything was a blur. “What a crazy dream!” He looked around his room, finding no sign of the egg or the creature. His new appendage should have shocked him but as he looked himself over he thought. “Whoa did I go through some kind of ghost puberty?”

He hadn’t gotten ecto acne, and he had met plenty of strange ghosts. He flexed his tail, he could freely control it. His ass was a bit bigger to support his new appendage, he felt the huge plump cheeks, being the perfect blend of plump yet firm. He fondled his now massive balls, he was now cumming for two, his left testicle produced semen for his tail, the other his penis. What a penis it was, his once modest cock was now a monster.

Fenton got cleaned up and got his sheets in the wash. He looked in the mirror and he looked a little taller, a little more muscular. Danny decided to blame his “dream” on watching too many alien movies. ‘Maybe this is just puberty, yeah just some ghost puberty.’ he thought.

He used the toilet, pressing on his stomach he moaned as a huge surge of cum gushed out of his used hole and filled the bowl to the brim. ‘All that was inside me?’ he shivered and his penis twitched. He flushed it away and couldn’t help but think. ‘What a waste!’

His belly still was filled with cum, just not over inflated. His channel was slicked with semen. It was a weird feeling but not an unwlecomed one.

He started drying off. With a little focus he could turn his tail invisible. ‘Maybe this isn’t as bad as ecto acne.’ It was still early, and he just couldn’t go back to sleep. He didn’t want to put on any pajamas, he felt better naked.

The ghost boy tossed and turned, his manhood twitching, and his insides tingling. ‘Why am I so full of energy?’

If he couldn’t sleep, might as well go off and have some fun. Danny decided to do what he usually did when he wanted to blow off some steam, but with a special twist. He went ghost, his hair and manly hair turning white, he was still naked, and in this state his cock jumped from a semi to full mast. “Well this is different, but oh well!” He turned invisible and flew out the window.

Fenton probably should have thought about what had happened to him more, but he was rolling with the good vibes he was feeling. Fucking himself with his new appendage gave him a double dosing of feels. The feeling of fucking and getting fucked, his penis sharing the sensations from his cock tail.

He didn’t know it, but despite being inflated like a balloon, his ghostly genes had absorbed quite a bit of his own semen, fueling his lust. It all almost felt like a dream, had he not had physical proof this was happening, it probably would have just been a random wet dream.

Plus with all the weird things that’s happened to him, growing a phallic tail was barely top 10. His dad literally created haunted hot dogs who he trained to protect him and fight ghosts. For a whole week his lunch kept trying to attack him.

-x-

Danny loved flying, but flying naked was so freeing! He was getting a breeze between his knees. Plus being invisible and naked was giving him a little rush. Fenton couldn’t help but play with his big dick as he flew towards his target. “Nnnnhhh!”

Dash Baxter was the biggest jerk to him at school, he got away with so much just because he was a jock. Since getting his powers, he dished out a little payback now and then. He tried other options, but no matter what he did Dash was still Dash. He wanted to be the big jock on campus, and push around the “puny”.

Before Skulker’s little trick Danny had a rough day, Dash had stolen his underwear and wouldn’t give it back. Then when Danny tried to go commando, Dash kept trying to pants him. The ghost boy still hadn’t gotten his underwear back…

‘I wonder what Dash did with them, no matter, time for a little payback.’ He found Dash’s house and slipped into his room. ‘No pants day huh?’

Dash was sprawled out in bed with nothing but a jock strap on. He was snoring softly. Seeing the blonde’s practically naked body had Danny’s cock throbbing. ‘Could I have a thing for Dash?’ his eyes roamed his flushed and muscled body. ‘Was he working out or something else?’

He may have had a rocking body but he was such an ass hole. His cock was twitching, pre-cum oozing at the tip. ‘Still hot though...’ His cock tail was dripping too. He floated over to him, hovering over his bed, still invisible, his tail swaying. ‘No way...are those...’

There under Dash’s pillow was Danny’s underwear. A part of him was confused, a part was annoyed, but the rest could only picture Dash Baxter holding his used underwear to his nose and jerking off. He kept them, and stashed them under his pillow of all things what else was he gonna think?

He decided to put his cock tail to use, and slipped it into Dash’s open mouth. His pre-cum was smeared all over Dash’s tongue. The male groaned, but after a few thrusts Dash started sucking it in his sleep.

Danny chewed on his lip. ‘Dash is sucking my cock!?’ he could feel it like it was his penis in his mouth. ‘I think I’m gonna enjoy this new appendage.’ He kept thrusting his cock tail into his mouth, the sleepy jock sucking it in his sleep.

Fenton lazily pumped his dick, when he noticed some pulsing going down in Dash’s jock strap. ‘Looks like there is a party down there. Wonder what kind of dream you are having?’

As Dash sucked him he was breathing through his nose, inhaling the thick manly musk. It was turning his dreams into quite the erotic one. His dick swelling in delight, throbbing with each passing second. He knew this smell very well, having buried his nose in the crotch of Danny’s underwear.

Danny was so excited, Dash was actively sucking on his cock tail, swallowing around it as it stuffed his throat. The bulge was so erotic. He straddled Baxter’s pecs, leaving his heavy cock to rest across the valley. ‘You seem to be enjoying yourself Dash, do you like sucking dick?’ He rocked his hips, using Dash’s beefy pecs to jerk off. ‘Do you like my musk?’

His jock body was growing flushed and sweaty. He was so warm, the friction of his cock and bells against him was only getting hotter. Their climaxes were nearly on top of each other, Dash cumming into his jock strap. Danny came down his throat, and all over his pecs, neck, and face. ‘Ohh yeah!’ He filled Baxter’s belly with his semen.

Dash shifted, and Danny was able to pull out and pull back as the blonde woke up. The ghost boy was still invisible. Dash blinked looking around, before gazing down at his soaked crotch. “Hehe, nice!” he said before flopping back and falling back to sleep.

Danny face palmed. ‘He didn’t even notice...’ He was already snoring away. ‘Well waste not, want not.’ Danny licked his lips.

He started licking his semen off of Dash’s pecs, taking time to flick and caress his perky nipples. He moaned in his sleep but stayed still. Danny accidentally induced a phenomenon known as phantom paralysis a unique phenomenon that happens to humans when ghosts are nearby.

It kept Dash from tossing and turning.

As Danny licked his neck, he continued to play with Dash’s nipples. They were sensitive, a direct line to his dick which rose back up to full attention in his cum soaked jock strap. Last he licked his cum off of Dash’s smug jerk face. ‘Well I had my fun, I should get back home!’ He left Dash with his cum on his lips and the taste of his cock on his tongue.

He flew back home, feeling loads better. When he slipped back into his room his ghost sense went off. Danny’s eyes glowed as he scanned the room. “Hello there...” Skulker stepped out of the shadows in all his naked glory.

“Skulker!?” he glared.

“Yes, my master!” he bowed, surprising Danny.

To be continued


End file.
